The Story of Alice Krueger
by KAGxLEGGY4EVVAR
Summary: I just made this up one day after watching NOES and Halloween so I decided to write this up. This is the story of Alice a 14 year old half angel half dream demon she meets Micahel Myers one day and they start a friendship but there's trouble along the way


Disclaimer I own nothing from Nightmare on Elm Street, Halloween, or Friday the 13th, they belong to their owners. I only own my own characters. I own Alice, Jayy, Susie, Joshh, Greg, and Amy.

One Friday afternoon a teenage girl around the age of 14 years old named Alice Krueger dressed in her school uniform saw a kitten stuck in a tree. She decided to grab onto some branches and climbed up, she grabbed the kitten, and put it in her midnight blue backpack. She looked down and started sweating, because she was afraid of heights, so she sat down on the branch and started picking at her uniform. She fell asleep not noticing someone or something looking at her. She felt a hand wrap around her mouth cutting of her scream, and then she blacked out.

I woke up in a nice looking bedroom and noticed it was mine I saw a figure in the right corner and yelped softly falling off the bed. When I looked closer and saw it was the town's killer Michael Myers. I scrambled off the floor trying to get to the door but tripped over the kitten that somehow got out her backpack. She looked at Michael saying, "Please mister killer don't hurt me!" he just stared at her and she closed her eyes not noticing a note on her bed. She looked up and noticed he was gone and she saw the note on her bed and read it_," I won't hurt you, I'll be visiting you every night at 8pm leave your window open"_ she just stared at the kitten with a look of shock on her face, and decided to not worry about it so she put the note under her pillow and did her homework.

I woke up the next morning in my yoga pants and vest top and went downstairs to eat breakfast. I saw mom and gave her a wave and she sat down looking at her hands wondering if she should tell her she found a kitten. "Mom, yesterday on my way home I found a kitten stuck in a tree, can we keep it?" Her mom looked at her shocked and nodded, "Of course we can but it's your responsibility." Nodding I ate breakfast with a grin on my face. After I was done I ran upstairs to get dressed, I put on a blue denim skirt with some blue leggings, an Invader Zim gir shirt, with some black flip flops.

I left my black hair just the way it was in a ponytail. Ran out her room all the way to mom's midnight blue Boxter Spyder and sat on the backseat hopping up and down, because mom was taking her to get snake bites. I was thinking about getting them in red and black. I got to the piercing parlor and heard a wail, and she started sweating. "Ok mom I'm ready to do this", 15 minutes later we walked out and I was grinning hugely.

"I got my snake bites I'm so happy." I looked at my cell phone and saw three hours before Michael would come to her bedroom. "Mom can we just go out for ice cream celebrate?" She nodded and they went to Baskin Robbins. We got home with an hour to spare so I got in the shower and put my pajamas on sat on the bed not before locking the door. I took a nap cuddling my favorite stuffed panda bear.

I woke up to Michael standing in front of me and shot up now fully awake. "_Do you talk Mr. Michael_?" He nodded and said, "_Are you happy now_?" I nodded and they held a conversation while playing 20 Questions. At around 10pm I fell asleep with my head on Michael's lap" Michael left not before giving me a kiss on my forehead. I woke up to her mother calling her name saying someone was here to see her. She stumbled downstairs to see a blurry version of Michael, but he was a teenager. She looked closely at him and saw he was wearing black skinny jeans, a red t shirt, and some black and white vans. I looked at him shocked and just stared for about 10 in my mind until my mom asked if we knew each other, I just nodded, and then Michael said, "_My parents just died is it ok if I stay here for a few months until they find their bodies, I've known Alice for a while and she said that if I needed anything to just come see her?_" I knew he was lying but I didn't say anything.

"_Alice is this true_?" I just nodded and she sighs saying, "_Well we don't have a spare bedroom so you'll have to sleep in Alice's room_" I choked on my own spit when she said that, but he nodded and told her he had a few luggage bags. I helped him not believing anything I got out my futon from my closet and put it on my wall next to my panda and Jeffree Star posters, "_Ok well breakfast is whenever you wake up, lunch is at 12, and dinner is usually around 6_." I nodded at him and I grabbed a group of small tubs and he put his clothes in them getting the message.

I put on my iPod to my favorite playlist and started cleaning my room making room for Michael. I got through 10 minutes worth of songs and I plopped on my bed when I finished cleaning. I took an hour nap, to help my system, after falling off my bed waking up instantly I walked to the bathroom to wash my face because I was pretty sure I had drool on my face. When I walked in the door I saw Michael taking a shower so I bolted out the room.

I looked at my mother and sent her a silent message, "_Isn't daddy supposed to be visiting soon?"_ my mother nodded looking a bit sad, because she hasn't seen him since he started working for the dream demons. I hopped up and down screaming her head off in excitement. I ran up to her room looking for her t-shirt, skirt, boots, leggings, and fedora. I got dressed in a hurry after taking a shower, and ran downstairs to see her mom cooking her dad's favorite dinner.

I was hopping up and down while mom got dressed in an exact outfit like mine, both of us sat down on the couch forgetting Michael was still in the house. There was a flash of red and black light and Freddy stood in all his glory. I jumped up and gave him a hug where as her mom hugged him giving him a kiss, they almost looked like a normal family, besides the fact Freddy is dream demon, mother is an angel, and I'm is half dream demon half angel. There was a growling noise and when everyone looked Michael was standing on the staircase glaring at Freddy with a dark aura around him. I said, "_Leave my daddy alone, what did he do to you_?" Freddy scratched the back of his neck with a sheepish look on his face.

I looked at everyone shell shocked and asked what happened. Daddy told me what happened while I sat on his lap like a 6 year-old, when he finished I was glaring at Michael with pure hate in my eyes. _"He killed your dog and so you hate him, and you've spent all this time trying to kill him!" _I got off my dad's lap and stomped upstairs to get my kitty named Kara. I bounced downstairs and showed my dad Kara. "_Isn't she adorable daddy I found her a few days ago and mommy said I could keep her_." He gave me, mom, and Kara a small hug and asked, "_Now can I get down to my basement I hope everything is still there?_'' I jumped and grabbed his arm dragging him to basement. "_Everything is still there and it's all cleaned up_."

I kicked the door open and pushed dad down to his basement, "Mom and I are going to the store to buy Kara some stuff. Don't kill Michael until I get back, I got a bone to pick with him too." Mom and I got in her car and drove to Petsmart, while I held Kara not trusting to put her in a cart. We got her food, toys, bathing stuff, treats, bowls, cat litter, a litter box, and furniture. When we left I went to a small market to but some stuff to build Kara a small house, I also bought some paint and clothes for her too while there.

When we got home I immediately started working on Kara's house. When I finished me and her started debating on colors. She kept pointing at blue and purple where as I was pointing at black and pink, so we decided to do all four colors. She was clawing at one of her treat bags so I gave her a treat. I put her house next to my bed after struggling for 30 minutes, because it's so big and heavy. I added the furniture and plopped on my bed exhausted, I watched Kara while she messed around in her house, and took a nap.

I woke up, looked at the clock, and saw it was midnight, I was sure everyone was asleep, and was positive Michael was because he was snoring. I tiptoed downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed a fruit smoothie, walked down to the basement because dad was working and I wanted to see what he was doing. When I got down there I sat down on a stool watching him while drinking the smoothie, every now and then i would walk around and mess with stuff. After a few minutes I fell asleep on his mattress and my dad was sleeping next to me.

Waking up in the basement I went up to the kitchen and sat down for breakfast, which was waffles, fruit, and tea. We all sat down while I was glaring at Michael, we had a silent breakfast and when I was done I stomped upstairs to get dressed. I spent an hour trying to find a dress and other necessities. I asked Kara what I should wear and she just stared at the back of my closet and I gave her a huge kiss on her forehead.

I put on a white dress with a blue bow on the middle, white open toed heels with a blue bow; I put my hair in small ringlets and put half of it up in a ponytail. For my makeup I put on white eyeliner, grey white eye shadow for a bottom layer, then on top of it I put on dark grey eye shadow, and for the final layer I put on white eye shadow. I grabbed my purse and looked at the time and it was 4 o'clock I spent 6 hours getting dressed, for prom. I walked downstairs and my mom immediately started taking pictures.

I waited for a while for my friends and then the doorbell rang, so I jumped up and answered the door. We all looked the same except for our dresses and heels color. Amy's dress was pink with a black bow and her heels were black with a pink bow; Susie's dress was green with a silver bow and her heels were plain silver. They sat down while waiting for three more friends.

Joshh, Greg, and Jayy, came to the door in black dress pants and shirts. Joshh wore a pink shirt with a black tie, Greg wore a green shirt with a silver tie, and Jayy wore a white shirt with a blue tie. I hugged Jayy and gave him a kiss on the cheek, Amy hugged Joshh and gave him a kiss, and Susie hugged Greg. We took pictures together and ate a small snack and left around 8 since, we took so many pictures and we watched TV. We left after my dad threatened Jayy, to not do anything stupid or get drunk. We got in Joshh's moms truck we were sitting in the bed on some blankets talking about the dance, we got to the school in 10 minutes and we all walked in together. When we came in Beauty Killer by Jeffree Star was playing and we started dancing crazily. Then Forever by Steven Joseph started playing and since it was a slow song we all slow danced. After a few good hours of partying they did the prom queen and kind choices. Jayy and I won so we got our crowns and gave a kiss to each other. We left after calling Joshh's mom to pick us up; when she came we got in the back and took a small nap.

I got inside my house after giving everyone a hug and I took my shoes off putting them by the door, my daddy was standing in front of me with his foot tapping, I skipped towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hi daddy how are you?" he just stared at me and hugged me tightly; "You are never going out with Jayy unless you have a chaperone I thought he was going to take you from me." I started crying softly "I won't ever leave you daddy I love you."

We spent a few hours just crying enjoy our father daughter moment. I eventually stopped crying and went upstairs to see my Kara. I skipped to her and hugged her tightly. We gave each other Eskimo kisses; I put her in her house, got dressed for bed, sat on the futon with Michael, and watched TV. It was very silent for a few minutes until Michael asked, "How was your dance?" I just shrugged and said it was okay.

When it was around 10pm I got off the futon, grabbed my kitty, and snuggled into my bed. I fell asleep snoring softly with Kara purring loudly. I woke up to Kara over my eyes and I flicked her tail and she jumped off and landed on my chest. Laughing softly I picked her up and skipped downstairs so I can make breakfast for us. Reaching the bottom we went inside the kitchen and made waffles, fruit smoothies, eggs, and bacon. I set the table and put Kara in her chair that I made especially for her and put her food on her plate. I made homemade cat food for her, because I don't trust store bought cat food.

I heard heavy running and I knew it was my family, because whenever I cook everyone comes running. We all sat down, started eating, and held random conversation. After eating mom washed dishes, dad went upstairs to get ready for work, Michael was still downstairs watching TV, and I was taking a shower, getting ready for my job as a dream demon.

I put my fedora, skirt, leggings, sweater and boots on. Searching through my closet I found my claws and attached them to my fingers, swiping them through the air making a whistle sound. I ran downstairs to my daddy's basement and sat on his bed waiting for little kids. Even though I'm an angel I hated most little kids. Waiting for the little kids I started baking a cake to attract them. I heard pitter patters of little feet and I saw a small shadow of a first grader. I hid in the shadows and saw a little boy running towards the cake.

Once I saw the boy I scratched my claws against the harsh metal walls, the boy yelped and turned around looking for the noise. I walked out the shadows my claws on my shoulder and I said to him, "There's nothing to fear but fear herself." I saw a shadow appear and I knew it was my daddy. He stood in the same stance as I and walked towards me standing next to me.

The boy started crying and everything got dark. From upstairs you could hear screams, yells, laughter, and then all went silent. The body disappeared, showing the boy died and the body was back in the real world. I hugged my dad and wiped the blood splatters off his cheek with my finger. We spent a while laughing and we took a father-daughter bath together, since we do that every time we have a bloody kill. After we were done we walked downstairs in our matching pajamas holding hands like father and daughter.

Now that Michael was coming I quickly made a trap using a tree with a hidden net on the ground so that I could quickly snap his neck and kill him. I was hiding in the tree when he came stomping there. _"Where are you? You little brat!" _he calls me a brat when he's the one with the attitude. I sweat dropped and waited for him to step on the net and then I'd go in for the kill. _SNAP!_ The net grabbed him and dragged him upside down. I quickly jumped down and stabbed him in the neck. _"You can never kill me Michael I'm invincible. Welcome to my world bitch!"_

I snapped his neck and carried his bleeding dead body in the house. Kara was mewling softly following me with her tail in the air. I carried the body to the basement and I started tearing the body to pieces for easy cleanup. I lit a small fire and threw his pieces in and ran upstairs to get the fire extinguisher. Five minutes later the fire got extinguished and I was upstairs playing with Kara. "Things are going to be better now Kara." "Mew".


End file.
